Meeting Eric/At Eric's castle
This is how Meeting Eric and At Eric's castle goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. Eric, Meg and Princess Meg. Max smells Ariel and gets excited Eric: Max? Huh... What, Max! Meg Griffin: I think he's onto something. Princess Meg: Follow that dog. the gang Scuttle: whistles Ya look great, kid. You look sensational. Cody Fairbrother: Look at you, brother. You and Ariel are awesome. Aryan: Amazing. Ryan F-Freeman: sign language by saying "Nice outfit, Ariel. You look nice." Ariel: nods Matau T. Monkey: You two look nice. Max's barking Do you hear something? Evil Ryan: Sounds like a dog. Hide! Aryan: Don't worry about me, guys. I'll be with Ryan and Ariel all the way. Ryan and the others hide while Max arrives and chases Ariel and Ryan up on a rock Eric: Max. Max! Quiet Max! What's got into you, fella? Princess Meg: Look, Eric. That's the boy who saved me with a boy and a girl with the red hair. waves his hand at Meg for "Hello." Eric: Oh. I see. Are you okay, Miss? I'm sorry if this knucklehead scared you and your friend. He's harmless, really. Aryan: It's okay. Meg Griffin: Ryan smiling at her I think... I saw you earlier. Are you the one who saved me? Ryan F-Freeman: nods Princess Meg: And that boy with you saved me. Is that right? Ryan F-Freeman: nods Aryan: I agree with this fellow. Eric: You seem very familiar to me. Have we met? Ariel: nods Eric: You have? I knew it! You're the one - the one I've been looking for! What's your name? mouths "Ariel" but no words come out Eric: What's wrong? What is it? You can't speak? shakes her head for "No." Princess Meg: Oh. I guess she can't be who he thinks. Aryan Who are you? Aryan: Aryan. Nice to meet you. And what is your name? Princess Meg: I'm Princess Meg of Equestopia. Meg Griffin: Say. Since I remember you and you are the one who saved me, can you tell Eric and Meg what your name is? mouths the word "Ryan" but no words come out Meg Griffin: What's wrong? What's the matter? You can't speak too? shakes his head for "No." Meg Griffin: Oh. Then, I think you couldn't be what I thought. Ryan and Ariel look frustrated. Ariel and Ryan tries pantomime Meg Griffin: Oh. What is it? Eric: Are you hurt? Meg Griffin: You and your friend washed up from a shipwreck? Princess Meg: You two need help? and Ariel falls which Eric and Meg catches Meg Griffin: Easy, you two. Eric: Gee, you and your friend must have been through something. Don't worry, I'll help you. Meg Griffin: Me too. looks at Crash, who gives a thumbs up for good luck Princess Meg: Don't worry, Aryan. They will be okay. Aryan: Me too, Princess Meg. Me too. and the few of the gang follow them Sci-Ryan: It's okay, buddy. We're here for ya. And I'm sure Eric won't mind us visiting his castle. Ryan F-Freeman: nods Matau T. Monkey: I hope you would be able to get along with Meg. scene changes to Ryan and Ariel having a bath in Eric's castle Ryan F-Freeman: at the bubbles picks some up with his hand and blow at some then Ariel blows some bubbles at Ryan's nose, making him giggle Ariel: mute tickles Ariel's bum, making her giggle Ryan F-Freeman: mute Carlotta: Washed up from a shipwreck. Oh, you poor things. We'll have you and your friend feeling better in no time. up Ariel's "dress" I'll just... I'll just get this washed for you. Ryan F-Freeman: nods Ariel: Ryan on the hip Ryan F-Freeman: mute Ariel: mute Crash Bandicoot: It's nice that Ryan and Ariel are having a bath together. Orla Ryan: You said it, Crash. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. It's like these too are best friends since. Coco Bandicoot: Ryan's "outfit" Ryan? Mind if Carlotta and I get this washed for you, mate? Ryan F-Freeman: nods Sari Sumdac: We could leave Ariel and my brother to enjoy bathtime. Matau T. Monkey: Good idea. Ariel: her hand at Ryan's friends Ryan and Ariel have fun in the bath, we cut to Sebastian in Ariel's dress getting washed Woman 1: Well, you must have at least heard about this girl and this boy. Woman 2: Well, Gretchen says . . . is dunked. . . . since when has Gretchen got anything right. I mean really, this girl and this boy shows up in rags and doesn't speak- Sebastian: Madame, please! Woman 2: ...not my idea for a princess. If Eric's finding a girl, I know a couple of highly available ones right here... dives into the kitchen and sees various fish cooking. He faints. Meanwhile, at the castle dining room Meg Griffin: I hope that Ryan's the one who saved me. I can remember his name. Cody Fairbrother: Yeah. We know Ryan is the techno-organic Prime-Prince. I can hope he wears something stylish. Grimsby: Oh, Eric, be reasonable. Nice young ladies just don't - swim around rescuing people in the middle of the ocean and then - flutter off into oblivion, like some - Eric: I'm tellin' you, Grim, she was REAL! I'm gonna find that girl - and I'm gonna marry her. Princess Meg: Sure you can, Eric. I could know that someday, Aryan and I would get married someday. Ernest Penfold: Ah ha. Oisin Ryan: Come on, you two. Carlotta: Don't be shy. enters wearing a blue prince outfit and Ariel enters in a beautiful dress Grimsby: Oh, Eric, isn't she a vision? Eric: You look... wonderful. Aryan: See, Meg? You think Ryan is a prince? Meg Griffin: Yeah. Ryan You look handsome, Ryan. Ryan F-Freeman: sign language by saying "Thanks" Cody Fairbrother: Come on, brother. Let me help you to your seat. Grimsby: Cody's right. Ariel Come come come, you must be famished. Let me help you my dear. There we go - ah - quite comfy? Eric Uh. It's - It's not ofen that we have such a lovely dinner guest, eh Eric? starts combing her hair with a fork Ryan F-Freeman: Eric and Grimbly look dumbfounded then turns to Ariel and tells her in sign language " [[Category:Scenes] Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan